T'sM – Hermione, das Aschenputtel
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrD] Sequel zu „Draco, der Prinz auf der Erbse“] Hermione wird von ihrer Stiefmutter und deren Töchter als Sklavin gehalten. Eines Tages erfüllt ihr ihr Schutzzauberer jedoch einen Wunsch und sie darf zum Ball des Prinzen Draco Malfoy gehen!
1. Kapitel 01

_**Titel:** Tanya's Märchenstunde - Hermione, das Aschenputtel  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Parody  
**Cast:** Hermione, das Aschenputtel, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Pansy, Millicent, Dolores  
**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik, verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristeten die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient, wer allerdings trotzdem erst abdrücken will, soll alles auf das Schweizer Bankkonto -pppieeeepppp- überweisen :lol:.  
**A/N:** Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen :). Genau eine Woche später, der zweite Teil meiner kleinen Märchentrilogie :hoho:. Ja, Leutchen - hier ist die Fortsetzung von "Draco, der Prinz auf der Erbse" :lol:. Ha! Und zum ersten Mal kann ich sagen, dass es eigentlich nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, denn Vorgänger zu kennen. Nya... nett wäre es eben schon, wenn ihr ihn lesen würdet und vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei Reviews hinterlasst... ;).  
Danken will ich meinen fleißigen Reviewern des ersten Teils **Bint-Anath**, **Mondschatten** und **Simsly**, ihr seit wirklich zum Knnnuddddeeeelllllnnnnnn :D!  
Zur Story an sich habe ich eigentlicht nicht viel zu sagen. Ein kleiner Abklatsch von "Aschenputtel" auf hogwartserisch, würde ich meinen :lol:. Euch ein Review wert? Das wäre unheimlich lieb... :).  
hegdl, die Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit, da lebte in Malfoy-Kingdom ein Baron, dessen Frau bei der Geburt seiner Tochter starb. Ein paar Jahre nach dem schrecklichen Unglück, heiratete der Baron abermals, wurde darauf jedoch sehr krank und starb ebenfalls.  
Zurück ließ er seine Tochter Hermione, die in der Zwischenzeit zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau von 16 Jahren herangewachsen war.

Zum Leidwesen derer, war ihre Stiefmutter von schlechtem Charakter. Sie war gemein und grausam – viel schlimmer allerdings, waren ihre beiden Töchter, die sie mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte. Beide sahen furchtbar hässlich aus. Die eine Schwester, Pansy, war unheimlich dünn, während die andere, Millicent, ziemlich dick war.

Nach dem Tod des Barons wurde Hermione von ihrer Stiefmutter und den beiden hässlichen Schwestern wie eine Dienerin behandelt. Ihr blieben regelmäßige Mahlzeiten verwehrt, sie musste in einer kalten zugigen Dachkammer nächtigen und auch wurde sie dazu gezwungen, all hart anfallende Arbeit zu erledigen. So rackerte das arme Mädchen von morgens bis abends.

Die schlimmste Arbeit war das Reinigen der vielen Feuerstellen im Herrenhaus der Familie. Asche und Schutt verschmutzte ihre Kleidung, ihre Hände wurden rissig, und ständig hatte sie Dreckflecken auf der Nase. Aus diesem Grunde wurde sie von den hässlichen Schwestern immer „Aschenputtel" genannt.

Zu dieser Zeit trug es sich zu, dass der neu adoptierte Prinz der Königsfamilie Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, nach einer Braut suchte und deshalb im ganzen Lande Einladungen, zum Ball auf seinem Schlosse, verschickte.

Sehr zur Freunde der hässlichen Schwestern, erhielten auch sie eine Einladung. Für Hermione bedeutete dies jedoch nur noch mehr Arbeit. Tagelang nähte sie wertvolle schöne Stoffe zusammen und stickte jede Rüsche, jede Falte und jedes Stückchen Spitze genau an die richtige Stelle, während sie gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt war, das Bügeln, Stärken und Waschen der vielen Unterröcke zu erledigen.

Trotz Hermiones Mühe und der Schönheit der Kleider, sahen die Schwestern darin einfach immer noch hässlich aus. Selbst die elegantesten Frisuren, welche sie mit aus deren Haar kreiert hatte, taten darin keinen Abbruch.

Schließlich war der große Tag gekommen und die Kutsche fuhr vor, um die hässlichen Schwestern zum Ball zu bringen. Kein Wort des Dankes wurde jedoch an Hermione gerichtet und als sie der edlen dunklen Kutsche nachblickte, spürte sie die Sehnsucht in sich keimen, auch auf diesen Ball gehen zu dürfen. Ein einziges Mal, das würde ihr schon genügen.

Traurig ging Hermione zurück in ihre Küche, setzte sich ans Feuer und warf den Blick in die tanzenden Flammen. Erschrocken musste sie feststellen, wie auf einmal die Holzscheite zu glühen begannen. Urplötzlich erfüllt ein seltsames Leuchten die Küche, welches sie dazu zwang, die Augen zu schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Erst als Hermione nach ein paar Sekunden wieder wagte diese zu öffnen, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand ein großer verschrumpelter Mann, mit langem silberweißglänzendem Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, während sich auf seinem langen blauen Mantel helle gelbe Sterne erstreckten und auf seinem Haupt ein spitzer blauer Hut saß.

Hermione war viel zu entsetzt von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Mannes, dass es ihr einfach nicht gelang auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als diesen unentwegt anzustarren, während er sie mit einem gütigen Lächeln musterte.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, dein Schutzzauberer, mein Kind", erklärte er. „Ich bin hier, um dich zum Ball zu bringen."

Dem kleinen Aschenputtel Hermione, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fragen, was dieser Mann überhaupt von sich gab. Sah er denn nicht wie sie aussah?  
Ungewaschen, schmutzig und noch dazu kam, dass sie nicht einmal ein Kleid für den Ball hatte, denn jedes noch so kleine Stückchen Stoff wurde für die Kleider der beiden Schwestern verbraucht.

„Ihr müsst Euch irren, mein Herr", war das einzige, was Hermione schließlich erwidern konnte. „Sicherlich sprecht Ihr mit dem falschen Mädchen, denn ich bin doch einfach nur eine arme kleinen Dienstmagd."

Als Hermiones auserkorener Schutzzauberer die Worte seines kleinen Schützlings vernahm, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Glaub mir, Mädchen, es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Heute wirst du auf den Ball gehen und jeder Mensch im Saale wird deine Schönheit bewundern."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Sollte sie wirklich auf den Ball gehen, dann würde sie sicher die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen erlangen. Jedoch nur, weil sie bestimmt noch nie so etwas dreckiges wie sie gesehen hatten.

„Ich bitte dich Kind", meinte nun wieder Albus. „Bring mich schnell zu deinem Kürbisbett."

Obwohl Hermione noch deutlich an seinen Worten zweifelte tat sie, wie ihr geheißen und brachte dem alten Mann schließlich noch die sechs Mäuse und drei Ratten, welche in einer Falle neben dem Küchenschrank gefangen saßen. Darauf verlangte er noch nach den sechs Kröten im Gartenschuppen der Familie.

Sehr zum Erstaunen Hermiones verwandelte sich auf einmal – durch einen Schlenker ihres Schutzzauberers – der größte aller Kürbisse im Beet, zu einer großen silbernen Kutsche und nach und nach wurden aus den sechs Mäusen, graue Pferde, den drei Ratten, höfliche Kutscher und den sechs Kröten, fein uniformierte Diener.

Abermals an diesem Abend traute Hermione ihren Augen nicht. Einerseits ging es über ihre Vorstellungskraft zu sehen, was der Mann eben vollbracht hatte und andererseits konnte sie einfach nicht fassen, dass er das alles nur für sie tat.

Schließlich wandte sich Albus letztendlich wieder ihr zu, musterte sie von oben bis unten und lächelte. Wieder tat er eine Geste und plötzlich erstrahlte zum erneuten Male ein helles gleißendes Licht, welches Hermione dieses Mal wärmend umhüllte. Als das Licht erloschen war, warf sie einen erstaunten Blick auf ihre Hände und zu ihrer großen Überraschung, konnte sie feststellen, dass weder Schürfwunden noch Ruß diese zierten.

Dann allerdings fiel ihr Blick auf den silbern glitzernden Stoff, der sich sanft um ihren feinen Körper schmiegte und gegen Ende zu einem feinen breiten Ballkleid geformt wurde.

Hermiones Herz machte einen Sprung. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie etwas so schönes getragen, geschweige denn, überhaupt besessen. Freundstrahlend drehte sie sich im Kreise, wobei das Kleid wundervoll mitschwang, schließlich konnte sie nicht anders und fiel dem alten Zauberer danken um den Hals.

„Nicht nötig, mein Kind", lächelte er, als sich Hermione wieder von ihm löste.

Er nahm sie bei der Hand, führte sie zur Kutsche und half ihr hinein. Hätte Hermione nicht im letzten Moment ein „Wartet!" gerufen, hätte sich das Gespann in Bewegung gesetzt und der Zauberer wäre verschwunden.  
Durch ihren Ruf sah er sie jedoch irritiert an und unterließ das Signal für die Kutscher.

„Meine Füße", meinte Hermione, hob ihr silbernes Kleid leicht hoch und zeigte dem alten Zauberer ihre nackten Füße, die von keinen Schuhen geschmückt wurde.

Albus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich werde senil mein Kind, verzeiht", entschuldigte er sich und tat eine weitere Geste.

Schon umfing das weiße Licht auch Hermione Füße und nach ein paar Sekunden waren zwei hübsche kleine gläserne Schuhe daran zu erkennen. Beide passten wie angegossen.  
Mit einem „Danke" verabschiedete sich Hermione erneut von ihm und so sah Albus zu, wie das Gespann sich in Richtung Schloss aufmachte.

Erst als die silberne Kutsche schon fast verschwunden war, fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er ihr eigentlich hätte sagen müssen.

„Verlasse den Ball noch bevor es Mitternacht schlägt!", rief er Hermione laut hinterher.

Albus hoffte inständig, sie mochte ihn gehört haben, denn um Punkt Mitternacht würde sein Zauber brechen...

* * *

_TBC_

_Gelingt es Hermione, die anwesenden Gäste zu verzaubern? Wird sie es schaffen den Ball noch vor Mitternacht zu verlassen? Und was geschieht, wenn es ihr nicht gelingt?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt ;). Click on "Go", please!_


	2. Kapitel 02

_**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik, verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristeten die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient, wer allerdings trotzdem erst abdrücken will, soll alles auf das Schweizer Bankkonto -pppieeeepppp- überweisen :lol:.  
**A/N:** :hihi: Da bin ich wieder. Jaaahhh. Ich weiß, eigentlich hätte dieses Update schon früher kommen können, immerhin war die Handlung ja schon da und auch nicht recht lange, doch ich hatte schlicht und einfach... keine Lust xD? Ich freue mich über jedes Review riesig, doch mir fehlt in letzter Zeit einfach irgendwie der Elan zum Schreiben :drop:. Hoffentlich finde ich ihn wieder, mir geht es nämlich selber zu ziemlich mies. Vielleicht ist es ja auch einerseits wegen den Ferien? Ich mag sie eigentlich schon (jeder Schüler mag Ferien :lol:), doch bin ich nicht in der Schule, hab ich das Gefühl, als würde mir irgendetwas "fehlen".  
Okay, jetzt da ihr meine seltsamen Anwandlungen überstanden habt, will ich ganz herzlich meine super dollen lieben Reviewer (:schleim schleim schleim:) **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **Heimdall**, **Mondschatten**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Sam** und **Valpuri** danken. Nur weiter so, Leutchen :lol: xD.  
hegdl, die Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

Das Abendrot am Horizont war bereits vollkommen verloschen, als Hermione aus ihrer silbernen Kutsche stieg und die, ihr fast schon unzählig vorkommenden, Treppen zum anmutigen Schloss Malfoy empor schritt.

Jeder einzelne Schritt schien ihr Herz nur noch schneller schlagen zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ob sie je schon mal so aufgeregt gewesen war, wie nun in diesem Moment. Was wäre, wenn sie plötzlich wieder mit verschmutzten Kleidern und dreckigem Gesicht im Ballsaale stehen würde?  
Schnell war sie einen Blick herab, jedoch nur, um zu erkennen, wie sich immer noch der edle Stoff um ihren Körper schmiegte.

Auf einmal und viel schneller, als Hermione wirklich bewusst geworden war, hatte sie auch schon das große Portal erreicht. Als sie zwei, mit Gewehren bewaffnete, Wachmänner in Uniform davor erblickte, fiel ihr plötzlich siedend heiß wieder ein, dass eigentlich nur auf Einladung der Zutritt zum Balle gewährt wurde.

„Dürfte ich um Ihre Einladung bitten?", fragte auch schon einer von ihnen.  
„Ich...", brachte sie stockend hervor, verstummte jedoch dann mit trauriger Miene und senkte den Blick.

Hermione glaube, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen. Was wollte eine einfache Magd auch schon auf einer solch edlen Veranstaltung mit so feinen Leuten, wie sie es einfach nicht würdig war.

„Ihre Einladung, Mylady", begann der andere Wachmann von neuem.

Allerdings schienen sie schon zu ahnen, dass ihre Bemühungen keine Früchte tragen würden, denn sie warfen sich kurz einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schenken ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder Hermione.

„Ohne Einladung, ist Ihnen der Zutritt-"  
„Wachmann!", schallte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und unterbrach den Gerufenen somit.

Verwundert hob Hermione ihren Kopf und konnte erkennen, wie ein großer blondhaariger Junge in ihrem Alter, durch das offene Portal, auf sie zuschritt. Sie konnte nicht behaupten jemals so einem gutaussehendem und stattlichem jungen Mann begegnet zu sein. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten markant, seine Haltung selbstbewusst und seine tiefgründigen grauen Augen, welche sie fragend und neugierig musterten, jagten ihr schon beinahe eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Unschwer war zu erkennen, dass dies der Königssohn sein musste.

So benommen Hermione jedoch von seinem Auftritt war, so schwer traf sie auch nun der Verdacht, dass sie jetzt vielleicht sogar in die Tiefen des Kerkers eingesperrt werden würde, oder – wenn nicht dies – würde der Prinz doch seinem Spott und Hohn Luft machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass solche eine dreckige Kreatur wie sie es war, auf seinen Ball wollte.

Sofort salutierten die beiden Wachmänner vor dem Prinzen und nahmen Haltung an. „Majestät", begann der eine. „Diese Dame wollte auf ihren Balle. Jedoch ist sie nicht im Besitz einer Einladung."

Wieder schenkte der Prinz, von dem Hermione wusste, dass er Draco hieß, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit und abermals betrachtete er sie interessiert, während Hermione schüchtern seinen Blick erwiderte. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte sie sich unwohler. Einfach so schnell wie möglich dieser Schmach entgegen, war nun ihr einziger Wunsch.

„Ich bin mir sicher,", begann Prinz Draco und wandte sich wieder seinen beiden Wachmännern zu. „dass unserer Prinzessin einfach nur die Einladung, abhanden gekommen ist."

„Aber Majestät-"  
„Ist es nicht so, Mylady?", wollte Draco jedoch von ihr wissen.

Zögerlich nickte Hermione. Sie war überrascht. Nie im Leben hätte sie erwartet, der Prinz würde ihr helfen. Was versprach er sich auch davon?

„Na, dann dürfte wohl alles in Ordnung sein", lächelte Draco wieder die beiden Wachmänner an.

Hermione erkannte, wie sie sich nun ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. Sie konnte es den beiden nicht verübeln. Die Lüge war offensichtlich und nun missachteten sie den Befehl des Königpaares, selbst wenn der junge Prinz seine „Erlaubnis" gegeben hatte.

Noch ehe Hermione groß etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte dieser auch schon nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie unter den skeptischen Blicken der Wachmänner mit sich gezogen. Vielleicht würde er sie jetzt in den Kerker werfen, kam ihr der Gedanke. Es mochte doch sein, dass er sie nur nicht vor seiner Gefolgschaft beschämen wollte.

„Werft Ihr mich nun in den Kerker?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Auf diese Frage hin, warf ihr der Prinz einen verdutzten Blick zu. „Wieso sollte ich so etwas Groteskes tun?"  
„Nun...", murmelte Hermione. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht das, was ich vorgebe zu sein. Ich könnte eine Mörderin oder Verbrecherin sein."

Prinz Draco hob die Braue und musterte Hermione. „Bei Verlaub, doch ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass etwas so zartes und schönes, wie Ihr es seit, zu solchen Schandtaten fähig ist."  
Kaum waren dem Königssohn diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen, hatte sich auch schon ein leichte Röte über ihr Gesicht gezogen. Gleichzeitig überkam sie allerdings auch der bittere Gedanke, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er eigentlich redete.

„Trotzdem, Ihre Unvorsichtig ist tadelnswert. Ich bin nämlich wirklich nicht das, was ich vorgebe zu sein."  
Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Gesichtszüge. „Das ist mir gleich. Solange ich Euch nur ansehen darf, bin ich zufrieden. Ich nehme doch an, jetzt da ich sie gerettet habe, werdet Ihr mir auch einen Tanz gewähren?"

Beinahe hätte Hermione vor lauter Freude ein „Ja" ausgerufen, konnte sich aber gerade noch zu besinnen, ihrem Glücksgefühl nicht ganz so kund zu tun. Stattdessen nickte sie lächelnd. Hätte heute Morgen jemand zu ihr gesagt, noch an diesem Tage würde der Prinz sie um einen Tanze bitten, hätte sie schallend gelacht und ihn für verrückt erklärt. Unglaublich, dass dies tatsächlich kein Traum war.

„Aber was macht Ihr eigentlich auf den Fluren? Werdet ihr bei Feste denn nicht vermisst?", wollte Hermione schließlich wissen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie es in der gängigen Realität war, doch bezweifelte sie stark, dass man sofort vom Prinzen im Empfand genommen wird, sobald man nur das Portal erreichte.

Ein bitteres Lächeln zog sich über die Miene Dracos. „Nun, eigentlich sollte dieses Fest zu meinen Freuden gefeiert werden", erklärte er. „Ich dachte auch wirklich es wäre mehr als berauschend, wenn man mit unzähligen Damen des Landes tanzte. Jedoch gab es keine, die mich so richtig fesseln konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die eine war ermüdender, als die andere."

Hermione sich ein weiteres leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Eben hatte er sich zum Tanze gefordert. Setzte er vielleicht sogar Hoffnung in sie? Wie sollte aber eine kleine Magd den Prinzen bezaubern können, gab es doch eigentlich nichts, was er nicht kannte? Nichts schlimmer als alles andere war nun in diesem Augenblick die Befürchtung, sie würde ihn vielleicht enttäuschen.

Lange Zeit um sich weiter in ihre Ängste hineinzusteigern hatte Hermione allerdings nicht, denn plötzlich trat Prinz Draco mit ihr in den großen Ballsaal, in welchem Paare miteinander ausgelassen tanzten und Könige, Königinnen, Grafen, Gräfinnen, Prinzen, Prinzessinnen und alle Damen und Herren hohen Standes fröhlich sprachen und speisten.

Nach und nach unterbrachen sie allerdings ihr Tun und Treiben, als der Prinz mit ihr langsam durch die Menge schritt, seine Hand schließlich um ihre Taille legte und zu tanzen begann. Hermione glaubte, noch nie eine solch unangenehme Stille vernommen zu haben.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wie werden Hermiones Stiefschwestern auf sie reagieren? Und werden die beiden sie tatsächlich unter den neuen Kleidern erkennen? Wird Hermione es noch rechtzeitig schaffen den Ball um Mitternacht zu verlassen?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt ;). Click on "Go", please!  
Ich verspreche auf das nächste Update nicht so lange Zeit vergehen zu lassen, denn ich habe es schon fast fertig geschrieben. Auch glaube ich, dass dieser Teil vier Kapitel (wenn nicht sogar fünf - aber wahrscheinlich nicht) haben wird.  
Ach ja, und da ich schon mal auf "Review-Fang" bin :lol:, lad ich euch noch zu einem kleinen Klick auf mein Drabble (mein erstes :hihi:) unter dem Titel **Ron steht seinen Mann** ein ;). Ja, ja, ich weiß, jetzt schreien wieder alle Draco-Fans, was sie denn mit Ron wollen, aber - glaubt mir - es klappt nicht den Namen Draco hinzuhexen und jeder muss ja irgendwann mal aus seiner Haut xD. Also, Zauberstäbe weg und klick auf's "Go" :lol:._


	3. Kapitel 03

_**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik, verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristeten die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient, wer allerdings trotzdem erst abdrücken will, soll alles auf das Schweizer Bankkonto -pppieeeepppp- überweisen :lol:.  
**A/N:** Vielleicht haben einige von euch es schon auf meinem Profil gelesen, aber falls nicht, dann will ich euch hiermit verkünden, dass dieses Update erst einmal das vorletzte für einige Zeit sein wird und ich mich aus privaten Gründen für ein paar Wochen von und somit auch den FFs an sich, verabschieden werde. Sobald meine Beta "When I'm the little Girl" durch hat, gibts bei dieser Story noch einen Teil zum Lesen und dann heißt es erst mal eine zeitlang für mich Pause. Ich hoffe, es werden einige nicht allzu sauer sein, weil sie länger auf das Fortsetzen warten müssen.  
Und meine Reviewer waren natürlich mal wieder alle so fleißig, dass sie ein ganz fetten Draco Keks mit vielen Streuseln verdient haben. Nur die Jean nicht, die kriegt einen George-Keks, weil ich ihren George umgebracht habe ;). Kekschen also an: **Heimdall**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Mondschatten**, **Tanea**.  
Hier will ich auch mal die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein bisschen Werbung zu machen :hihi: (Nein, nicht runterscrollen!). Letzten Donnerstag ist meine neue Website **Tanya's crashed** online gegangen und würde mich der ein oder andere Klick auf www (dot) tanyas-crashed (dot) de, und das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht im Gästebuch mit Lob, Verbesserungvorschlägen, Ideen (was man eben noch so alles machen kann), konstruktive Kritik usw., wahnsinnig freuen :D. _

_**Heimdall:** Ui, ganz klar, du hast einfach zu viele versaute FFs gelesen :lol:. Aber nein, dieses Märchen soll absolut jugendfrei blieben ;).  
**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Zufrieden mit deinem Georgie? Lass dir ihn schmecken :lol:.  
**Mondschatten:** Hätte Aschenputtel gehört, dass sie es in meiner FF nicht geschafft hätte, rechtzeitig den Ball zu verlassen, dann hätte sie sich wohl im Grabe umgedreht :lol: (Natürlich müssen wir jetzt einmal potentiell davon ausgehen, dass die gute ein Grab besitzt ;).  
**Tanea:** Stimmt, du hast Recht, ich bin eine hundsgemeine Namensklauerin :lol:. So schnultzig vielleicht nicht ganz, weil ich es - obwohl das Märchen ja ziemlich romantisch ist - nicht wirklich so übertreiben will. Ist eher alles nach Kinderbuch-like geschrieben - hoff ich zumindest :). Will euch aber jetzt nicht mehr länger damit nerven, sondern sage nun: Vorhang auf für die VORletzte Runde :lol:! hegdl, die Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

_Nach und nach unterbrachen sie allerdings ihr Tun und Treiben, als der Prinz mit ihr langsam durch die Menge schritt, seine Hand schließlich um ihre Taille legte und zu tanzen begann. Hermione glaubte, noch nie eine solch unangenehme Stille vernommen zu haben._

* * *

Hermione wusste nicht genau, ob sie nun die Stille als besser empfunden hatte, oder sie lieber dieses zischende Tuscheln, welches sich nun langsam im großen Ballsaal ausbreitete, dieser vorzog. Noch niemals im Leben war sie so dermaßen in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nun gleich war, ob schön oder hässlich. Die Leute sprachen über sie.

„Hört nicht hin", lächelte Draco ihr aufmunternd zu. Anscheinend schien er bemerkt zu haben, wie unwohl sie sich in ihrer Haut fühlte.  
„Leichter über die Lippen gebracht, als ausgeübt", erwiderte sie nervös sein Lächeln.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf zwei äußerst hässliche Mädchen, welche aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten und ihr makabere Blicke zuwarfen. Hermione glaube, dass sie die beiden noch nie so der maßen zornig über eine ihrer Taten gesehen hatte, als gerade eben und sie fragte sich auch, ob sie sie vielleicht erkannt haben mochten, dass sie Hermione, das Aschenputtel war. Wenn ja, dann würden die Folgen ziemlich bedrohlich für sie werden.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen", meinte der Prinz plötzlich.

Verwundert hob Hermione die Braue. Ihren Namen verraten? Sie wusste nicht wirklich was dagegen sprechen würde, jedoch wäre das Risiko einfach zu groß, dass er herausfand, wer sie wirklich war. Deutlich konnte sie schon ein angewidertes Gesicht sehen, sobald er ihrer schmutzigen Erscheinung aus Zufall über den Weg laufen würde.

So schüttelte sie langsam mit dem Kopfe. „Mein Name ist nicht wichtig, mein Prinz."  
„Ich würde ihn aber gerne erfahren. Für unser Wiedersehen."

Hermiones Herz zog sich vor Freunde zusammen. Er wollte sie tatsächlich wiedersehen? So schnell wie aber die Freude gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Bei ihrem Wiedersehen war es einfach unmöglich, dass sie noch einmal so aussah, wie heute Abend. Ja, er möge über sie lachen, vielleicht sie aber auch nicht mal erkennen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was schlimmer war. Ihr Name vereinfachtet es ihm sicherlich, doch falls er tatsächlich gewillt war sie wiederzusehen, sollte er nicht selbst erkennen, wer sie wirklich war? Hinter die trügerische Fassade aus Schönheit und Glanze blicken?

„Falls Ihr mich tatsächlich wiedersehen wollt, dann wird mein Namen euch nicht von Nutzen sein.  
„Ich bitte euch, Mylady", warf der Prinz hoffnungsvoll ein. „So schrecklich wird er doch nicht sein, bei eurer Schönheit. Findet Ihr es nicht ein wenig ungerechnet, da Ihr doch meinen kennt?"  
„Nicht im geringsten, mein Prinz", lächelte Hermione.

So zog die Zeit dahin und Hermione genoss mit dem Prinzen einen Tanz nach dem anderen. Noch immer konnte sie die neugierigen Blicke auf sich spüren, so länger sie jedoch anhielten, desto gleichgültiger sah sie ihnen entgegen.

Nach einem weiteren Tanz, von dem Hermione nicht mehr wusste, der wievielte es war, trennte Draco sich von ihr und erklärte, er würde etwas zu trinken holen. Sie war froh darüber, denn solang verspürte sie den trockenen Geschmack in ihrem Munde. So wartete sie also geduldig und betrachtete in einer Ecke des Saals verträumt den Uhrzeiger, der sich langsam Richtung Mitternacht schob. Kaum zu glauben, wie lange sie schon mit dem Prinzen ihre Zeit verbrachte. Noch viel unverständlicher war aber, dass er sie gar nicht leid schien.

Schließlich durchbrach auch schon das laute Läuten der Glocken den Saal und nun ließ nun vollständig Mitternacht verkünden. Als Hermione einen Blick auf den Boden warf, fiel ihr jedoch plötzlich auf, wie sich der Stoff ihres langen silbernen Kleides in rußige Schwärze verfärbte.

Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Schneller als die Panik waren allerdings plötzlich ihre Füße. Hermione zögerte keine Sekunde, hastete aus dem Ballsaal und hoffte inständig, dass niemand, geschweige den der Prinz, es bemerkt hatte. Als sie durch die Gänge rannte, konnte sie leider Gottes auch schon dessen Stimme vernehmen, welche bat sie möge anhalten, und musste erkennen, wie dieser ihr hinterher lief.

Diesen Moment empfand Hermione als Krönung. Hatte das nun wirklich sein müssen? Wieso hatte ihr Schutzzauberer sie nicht vor ihrer Zurückverwandlung gewarnt? So mehr die silberne Farbe von ihrem Körper verschwand, je größer wurde die Verzweiflung es nicht zu schaffen. Genau in diesem Moment, an dem sie geglaubt hatte, der Schmerz in ihren Seiten würde sie bezwingen, erreichte Hermione auch schon das Tor, hetzte an den Wachmännern vorbei, welche ihr nur verwunderte Blicke zuwerfen konnten, und tapste so schnell sie konnte die Treppen hinab.

Ein weiteres Mal verwünschte sie diese verfluchten Treppen, als sie in der großen Eile einen ihrer Schuhe verlor, um diesen jedoch zurückzuholen, war keine Zeit mehr. Nur zu gerne wäre Hermione nun die Kutsche gesprungen, verwarf den Wunsch allerdings wieder, als sie den großen Kürbis aus ihrem Beet wiedererkannte und bemerkte, wie ein paar Ratten sich gerade aus dem Straub machten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um vom Prinzen nicht entdeckt zu werden, war Hermione in einen der Büsche gesprungen. Genau in diesem Moment war jegliche silberne Farbe von ihrem Körper verschwunden. Zurück hatte er ihr langes schwarzes Kleid und die zerfetzte braune Schürze gelassen. Auch ihr Schmuck war verschwunden und selbst ihre Frisur hatte sich gelöst, jedoch war Hermione sich nicht wirklich bewusst, ob das vom verlorenen Zauber, oder der Hast gekommen war. Zurück war nur ein gläserner Schuh an einem ihrer Füße geblieben.

Als Hermione vorsichtig über den Busch spänte, erkannte sie, wie der Prinz das Gegenstück zu ihrem Schuh in den Händen hielt und damit in die Ferne sah, während er mit den beiden Wachmännern neben ihm sprach. Ihr huschte ein wehmütiges Lächeln über die Lippen. Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend gewesen und dies war eigentlich alles gewesen, was sie sich gewünscht hatte.

* * *

Hermione hatte den ganzen Weg zu Fuß nach Hause gehen müssen und es gerade noch geschafft vor ihren beiden Schwestern und ihrer Stiefmutter dort anzukommen. Gegen ihren Erwartungen jedoch, musste sie erleichtert feststellen, dass sie nicht erzürnt waren. Trotzdem musste Hermione aber bemerkenswert viel Schmutzarbeit erledigen.

Pansy und Millicent sprachen nicht auch nicht über die Unbekannte, die auf dem Ball des Prinzen aufgetaucht war. Stattdessen versuchten sie Hermione mit glänzenden Augen von dem heutigen Abend zu berichten. Darüber, wie sie ständig mit dem Prinzen getanzt hatten und er nur Augen für sie hatte.

Für Hermione war sofort klar, dass sie logen, immerhin hatte sie es leibhaft erlebt. Sie dachte aber nicht im geringsten daran ein Wort der Widerrede zu erheben, sondern hörte Pansy und Millicent gespannt zu. Die beiden zu verärgern war nämlich wirklich das letzte was sie wollte.

So war es erst früh Morgens, als sich die erschöpfte Hermione endlich nach getaner Arbeit vor ihre Feuerstelle legen konnte, um sich für ein paar Stunden auszuruhen, bevor der Tag wieder von neuem begann.

Ihr Schlaf ruhte auch wirklich nicht lange und wurde nach einigen Stunden von wildem Geschnatter aus der Wohnstube unterbrochen. Hermione war es ein Rätsel, wie Pansy und Millicent es um diese Uhrzeit geschafft haben aus dem Bette zu kommen, als sie jedoch aufstand und dies in Erfahrung zu bringen wollte, hätte sie niemals erwartet, dass diese Nachricht ihr so schwer und gleichzeitig leicht ums Herz werden ließ.

„Der Prinz kommt von Haus zu Haus und sucht die Unbekannte, die gestern Abend ihren gläsernen Schuh verloren hatte!", verkündete Pansy.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wir der Prinz auch zum Hause der Schwestern kommen? Könnte der gläserne Schuh vielleicht einer der beiden passen? Bekommt Hermione auch die Chance ihn anzuprobieren? Wird er sie erkennen oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr eure VORletzte Chance nutzt ;). Click on "Go", please!_


	4. Kapitel 04

_**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik, verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristeten die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient, wer allerdings trotzdem erst abdrücken will, soll alles auf das Schweizer Bankkonto -pppieeeepppp- überweisen :lol:.  
**A/N:** I'm back :D! Wie vielleicht manche von euch schon mitbekommen haben :hihi: ... Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch vor dem letzten Teil so hängen lassen habe, jedoch hatte ich einfach unheimlich viel Stress und war dementsprechend auch nicht wirklich super drauf...  
Hier ist allerdings nun das spannende Ende von Hermione, unserem Aschenputtel :). Sicher wartet ihr alle schon gespannt darauf, wie die Liebesgeschichte wohl ausgehen wird :lol:. Den angekündigten letzten Teil wird allerdings noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau wann, doch wenn man auf mein Profil schaut, dann merkt man, dass es vieles gibt, was ich fertig schreiben muss x/. Er kommt jedoch auf jeden Fall - versprochen ;)!  
Zu dieser Geschichte muss ich sagen, dass ich letztendlich nicht wirklich damit zufrieden bin. Eben Märchen, aber in mir kommt dabei jetzt ein wenig Unmut auf. Ich hätte die Erwachsenenerzählung neben müssen - wäre einfach viel spannender gewesen... Weiß zwar nicht genau wo, doch sicher hätte ich sie von irgendwo her herbekommen..._

_Trotz allem will ich jedoch alle meinen lieben, tollen, fleißigen, kreativen (:schleim:schleim:schleim:) danke, die mich während dieser kleinen Geschichte unterstützt haben. Eine fette große Draco-Zuckerwatte also an **Bint-Anath**, **die-na**, **Heimdall**, **Lanthirwen**, **LunaNigra**, **Mondschatten**, **Valpuri**. hegdl, die Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

„_Der Prinz kommt von Haus zu Haus und sucht die Unbekannte, die gestern Abend ihren gläsernen Schuh verloren hatte!", verkündete Pansy._

* * *

Noch niemals hatte Hermione erlebt, dass auf solch eine einfache Nachricht ein solch gewaltiger Streit zwischen Pansy und Millicent losbrach. Die beiden sprangen durch die Gegend, warfen sich wüste Beschimpfungen an den Hals und schreckten auch vor Gewalttätigkeiten wie Haare ziehen gegen ihre eigen Schwester nicht zurück.

Jede von ihnen behauptete steif und fest diejenige gestern Abend gewesen zu sein, die den gläsernen Schuh verlor und so solle auch ihr das Herz des Prinzen zustehen. Erst Hermiones Stiefmutter Dolores schaffte es die beiden Mädchen wieder zu beruhigen, in dem sie beschloss, Pansy zuerst den Schuh probieren zu lassen, falls der Prinz auftauchen würde, da sie die schlankeren Beine besaß.

Natürlich wurde das von Millicent nicht begrüßt. Enttäuscht und wütend darüber rannte sie auf ihr Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und weinte sich jetzt wahrscheinlich dort die Seele an dem Leibe. Hermione war genauso zumute. Die Freude, welche für ein paar Sekunden in ihrem Herzen gewohnt hatte, war gebrochen, zurück blieb einfach nur Verzweiflung. Der Prinz würde jeder Dame des Landes den Schuh anprobieren lassen. Wieso sollte es nicht eine geben, der er auch passen würde?

Überhaupt stelle sich die Frage, ob er solch hässliches Geschöpf den Schuh überhaupt anprobieren lassen würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, ob es ihre Stiefmutter und die beiden Schwestern zuließen.

Hermione konnte nicht umhin ein paar Tränen zu vergießen, als sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Die Braut des Prinzen zu sein, war wahrscheinlich ein Wunschtraum, den selbst ihr Schutzzauberer nicht zu erfüllen vermochte.

Die Stunden vergingen und deutlich war die wachsende Nervosität im ganzen Hause zu spüren. Dolores hielt mit Pansy eine Unterredung nach der anderen, in der sie ihr den gepflegten Umgang mit dem Königssohn beibrachte und Pansy versuchte unterdessen jedem einzelnen Wort ihrer Mutter zu folgen, was ihr jedoch äußerst schwer zu fallen schien.

Millicent hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und Hermione meinte, dass sie jetzt alle Hoffnungen darauf setzte, der Fuß ihrer Schwester wäre zu groß um in den Schuh zu passen. Sie hingegen hoffte einfach nur auf das Rattern der Kutschenräder und noch ehe die Wanduhr gegen Abend schlug war es auf einmal da.

Sofort herrschte eine Hektik welche Hermione noch nie erlebt hatte. Beide Schwestern waren von den Sesseln vor dem Kamin aufgesprungen, während Dolores mit zitternden Händen versuchte das Erscheinungsbild ihrer Ältesten, Pansy, etwas ansehnlicher zu machen, in dem sie ihren Kragen zurechtrückte und Falten aus deren Kleide strich. Millicent sah dem nur mit gerümpfter Nase zu und Hermione wartete gespannt auf das Signal der Klingel, damit sie öffnen konnte.

Schon zog sich auch der helle Laut durchs Haus. Mit zitternden Händen bewegte sich Hermione auf die Haustüre zu, bevor sie jedoch die Klinge erreichen konnte, stellte sich ihr Dolores kopfschüttelnd in den Weg, meinte „Du nicht, was soll den der Prinz von uns denken, wenn er als Erstes deinen Anblick ertragen muss?" und öffnete selbst die Tür.

Hermiones Welt und die einzige Möglichkeit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen schien in diesem Moment zusammen zu brechen. Verzweifelt und mit schwerem Herzen ließ sie sich in einem Stuhl auf der Ecke nieder und betrachtete mit traurigem Blick, wie der Prinz, sie keines Blickes würdigte, und von Dolores mit schnatternder Stimme in den Wohnraum geführt wurde, dort wo auch schon Pansy wartete, um sich den gläsernen Schuh anstecken zu lassen. Würde ihr der Schuh vielleicht sogar passen?

In diesem Moment drang ein Schrei aus dem Wohnraum und Hermione konnte durch die offene Tür erkennen, wie Dolores zu versuchen schien den Fuß ihrer Tochter in den Schuh zu pressen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie, denn es war wirklich offensichtlich, dass er ihr nicht passte. Dieser Meinung schien auch Draco zu sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bat darum, dass Millicent sich setzte, obwohl seine Miene bezweifeln zu schien, dass er auch ihr passte.

Dem war auch so. Millicent schien ebenfalls so fest zu pressen wie sie wollte, ihr Fuß war zu dick um überhaupt auch nur bis zum Ansatz zu kommen. Draco nahm ihr den Schuh wieder ab und wirkte erleichtert.

„Ich nehme an, das sind die einzigen jungen Damen des Hauses?", fragte er Dolores.  
„Ja", nickte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass keine ihrer Töchter die Braut des Prinzen wurde, bekam ihr anscheinend schwer. „Wir haben noch ein Dienstmädchen, doch ich bezweifle-"  
„Wo ist dieses Mädchen?", wollte Draco jedoch sofort wissen und sah sich um.

Hermiones Herz drohte zu zerspringen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten und er sie in der Ecke sitzend fand. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick und starrte auf den Boden. Sie war dreckig und schmutzig, nichts glich mehr ihrem Glanze von gestern Abend.

Trotzdem spürte sie auf einmal wie Draco auf sie zuschritt, sich langsam hinabbeugte, nach ihrem Fuß griff und ihr sanft den Schuh ansetzte. Wie angegossen glänzte das Glas im hellen Schein der Kerzen. Vorsichtig hob Hermione ihren Blick und erkannte, wie sich die Augen Dracos vor Erstaunen geöffnet hatten.

„Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, dass ich nicht das bin, was ich vorgebe zu sein", wisperte sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme.

„Das ist nur meine Stieftochter", meinte Dolores abwertend, als sie ihr Augenmerk auf Hermiones Fuß warf. „Sie ist klein und mager, natürlich ist so ein kleiner Schuh dann ein leichtes für sie. Es ist einfach unmöglich-"

„Schweigt!" Draco hatte sich erhoben und funkelte Dolores finster an. Sofort verstummte Hermiones Stiefmutter und sah betreten zu Boden. „Sie ist Eure Tochter und Ihr lasst sie für Euch schuften?"

Noch immer sah Dolores standhaft auf den Boden und dachte auch nicht daran seinen Blick zu erwidern. Draco war klar, dass er keine Antwort von ihr bekommen würde. Er wandte sich wieder Hermione zu, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Dieses Mädchen ist meine Braut. Sie ist die, nach der ich suche."

Hermione glaubte zu träumen. Hatte ihr Prinz so eben wirklich diese Worte gesprochen?

„Verratet Ihr mir nun Euren Namen, Mylady?", lächelte er.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass er wirklich sie zu meinen schien. Zaghaft nickte Hermione. „Hermione, Majestät. Mein Name ist Hermione."

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Langsam beugte er sich zu Hermione herab und legte ihre Lippen auf ihre. In diesem Moment vergaß sie alles um sich herum, nur er schien noch zu zählen.

* * *

_Ende - Sequel coming soon _

_Welches Abenteuer werden die beiden wohl in ihrer Ehe erleben? Gelingt es Hermione einen Tronfolger zu gebähren? Dies und mehr erfahrt ihr in der Fortsetzung "Voldemort, das Rumpelstilzchen" :). _

_Bevor ihr jetzt alle wegklickt will ich allerdings auch noch kurz Werbung machen xD. Es würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr vielleicht mal bei www (dot) tanyas-crashed (dot) de (dot) vu vorbeischauen würdet und vor allem, einen kleinen Blick in meine Übersetzung von **Crushes in the Past** werft (ein Blick mit Review wäre natürlich am tollsten ;). _


End file.
